DESCRIPTION: This core will provide support for the acquisition and analysis of all biological measures that are common to two or more projects. The core is divided into three sections: the psychophysiology section will provide advice and support for the acquisition and analysis of all psychophysiological measures from both humans and non-human primates. These include measures of brain electrical activity, emotion-modulated startle and cardiovascular psychophysiology (impedance cardiography and respiratory sinus arrhhythmia). The second section of the core will provide advice on the acquisition of salivary cortisol and will perform all cortisol assays for each of the projects. The third section of the core will provide advice on the acquisition of all immune measures and will perform assays for the immune measures in all projects.